WO 2006/116764 published 2 Nov. 2006, incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes various compounds and detailed synthetic schemes for their preparation. In particular, the 16th, 27th and 32nd steps involve the creation of a —CHO group from a double bond using a reagent which may include osmium tetroxide.